


Vampire AU (Kinda)

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Vampires, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Cas is a vampire....kind of





	Vampire AU (Kinda)

_Castiel leans over the warm body handcuffed to the grey slab in his darkened room._

_‘Yes. You’ll do nicely.’ Cas traces a long fingernail down Dean’s neck leaving a faint pink mark on the tanned skin._

_‘Nicely for what?’ Dean asks. He knows he should be scared, knows that at any moment Castiel could lean down and bite him; mark the end of his days as a human, turn him into a monster._

_Dean never thought he’d wish the last few minutes of his life being human away, but he really wants Cas to lean down and press his lips to his neck. To take him as his own._

_Dean’s never believed in love at first sight, but that was before he saw him. Lurking down a dark alley, crisp white shirt open to his collarbone. Pale skin looking slightly illuminated in the light of the full moon._

_It was like Dean was drawn to him. Pulled to him like a moth to a flame, falling silent on the phone to his brother, and redirecting his feet to put him nearer this creature. Blue eyes that seemed to suck him in, and oh, pink lips that Dean is picturing doing a hundred different naughty things to him already._

_Dean knows what he is. Vampire. He’s been skulking around the town for a few weeks now. He hasn’t bitten anyone. People say they see him at night, but he looks past them._

_They say he’s waiting for someone._

_‘I think you know.’ Castiel leans over Dean again, trailing hot breath against Dean’s neck. Dean’s skin breaks out in goosepimples._

_‘Why me?’ Dean asks. He’s never been chosen for anything in his life._

_‘Because you’re special, Dean. Didn’t you feel it? When you looked at me.’ Dean’s breath hitches, as Cas leans over his face, eyes locked with Dean’s._

_‘Yeah. I did.’_

_In any other situation, Dean would hate how weak he’s being right now. He likes having the upper hand, being the one who wears the pants in the relationship._

_But right now, Dean would happily do anything Cas asked him to do._

_When they’d met in the alley, Dean stopping just a few short inches away from Castiel, Cas had smiled at him, revealing a set of pointy gleaming fangs. The short points rested just on the top of his bottom lip, and Dean pictured them sinking into his flesh, into his neck, maybe while he was pinned up against a wall, and Cas’s hands were roaming all over his body…_

‘Aaww, shit!’ Dean said, as he spills coffee all over his lap. He’s gotten a little bit too overexcited and knocked it over with his elbow. ‘Fuck, that’s hot.’ He stands up, fumbling with his belt, and dropping his trousers down around his ankles. The burning lets up slightly, but he still pads over to the bathroom, to put a wet towel across his thighs.

 

_Cas had smiled at him, and told him his name. He’d asked Dean if he’d like to come with him, and then picked him up in his arms, and run with him through the streets. The wind had screamed around Dean but he’d felt safe and warm in Cas’s arms. He hadn’t been able to pay attention to the buildings flashing past him, too intent on staring at the graceful elegance on Cas’s face._

_Dean hadn’t said a word when Cas had ducked into a darkened doorway somewhere, and laid Dean on a slab. He’d just watched as handcuffs were snapped into place around his wrists and ankles._

_‘Cas. Come on. Are you going to leave me hanging for long?’ Dean whispers in the small gap between their lips. He can see the fangs again, resting on Cas’s pink lips._

_‘Oh, Dean. If only you could see how truly beautiful you are.’ Dean feels the brush of lips against the corner of his mouth, then up by his temple. He feels a cool hand on his waist, just above the waistband of his jeans, under his shirt._

_Dean bucks a little on the table._

_‘I can see you, and that’s enough,’ Dean says. He tries to chase Castiel’s lips with his own, but he can’t angle his face, and Cas pulls away chuckling a little._

There’s a warm chuckle ringing in Dean’s ear now, and he goes to smack the laptop shut.

He’s too slow.

‘Oh, don’t close it on my account. I was loving the part about having you handcuffed.’ Cas is leaning over Dean, over the back of his chair, eyes skimming the word document open on Dean’s laptop.

‘It was just a little thing to get the creative juices flowing,’ Dean says. He’s been writing about him and Cas in a variety of situations for years, whenever he gets stuck writing his actual novels.

Sometimes he lets Cas read them.

Sometimes he doesn’t.

He’s never written about Cas as a mythical creature before, but the book Twilight was just lying on his book shelf across from him – something Claire, Cas’s niece must have left last time she came to visit – and the idea sparked something in him.

‘It’s good. I like it,’ Cas says. He places his lips at the back of Dean’s neck, nipping a little, and Dean feels goose bumps rise along his arms.

‘Cas,’ Dean warns. If he keeps this up, Dean’s going to have to put a whole day’s work off till tomorrow.

‘Alright, I’ll leave you alone. Till tonight,’ Cas whispers the last part in Dean’s ear, and Dean feels a rush of heat in his belly.

They’ve been together six years, living together for three, and engaged for one. They’re both writers, although Dean’s a trashy romance novelist who publishes books under a pen name, and Cas writes history books about angels.

They met at a book fair, and hit it off instantly. It felt a bit like it did in the vampire thing Dean was just writing.

One glance of those big baby blues and Dean was smitten.

Cas tells people it was the same for him too, except he says it was ‘gorgeous green gems’ that caught his attention.  

Dean sighs as Cas’s body heat moves away from him, then cracks his knuckles, and goes back to the word document he’s supposed to be working on, about a nurse and a doctor.

 

Later, when Dean shuts his office door, and rubs his hand over his eyes, he makes his way to their bedroom.

Cas is lying in the middle of the bed, black boxers the only thing on his body. He’s got a black cape tied around his neck, billowing around him on the sheets, and a pair of plastic fangs in his mouth.

‘Oh, you dick,’ Dean says.

Cas grins, then laughs as the plastic fangs fall out onto the bed below him.

‘I vant to suck your blood…’ Cas says in a terrible accent, leaning on his elbows as he sits up.

‘Yeah? Well I want to suck your…,’ Dean leans over him on the bed, whispering the last few words into Cas’s ear.

He notes Cas’s pupils dilate as he takes him in.

‘We’re going to have to get you a lot more naked for this,’ Cas says. 

‘Well, I am always happy to do as you say,’ Dean says. He leans back, taking his shirt off, before practically rugby tackling Cas down onto their bedsheets (and the cape) and acting out the very scene that Dean had written a couple of hours earlier.


End file.
